Lightning Strikes
by Xthenjazziesaid
Summary: Because it took 15 years and 3 hours, before I finally realized that lightning, while brief, is one of the most dangerous and beautiful things in existence. /Mostly set during the Festival/Laxus Arc. Please Read&Review. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do not profit from writing this story in any way.
1. Prologue: When We Were Young

"Marve! Sweetheart, come here!"

Pouting, I slowly walked over to where my mother and the other 3 people were standing. When I was next to her, I stopped and looked away, ignoring the smile of the short, wrinkled old man, and the tall, black-haired man staring at my mother. The small, blond-haired boy standing with them looked to be about my age, his bright orange eyes staring at me with unveiled curiosity. Despite myself, I felt a growing need to pummel him for staring at me so strangely.

"This is my Marveia," my mother said proudly, reaching down to ruffle my violet curls affectionately. "My pride and joy."

The short old man laughed, coming closer to me. Instinctively, I hid behind my mother's leg. He stopped in front of her, smiling kindly at me.

"Hello there, my dear. My name is Makarov. You may call me Uncle Mac. This is my son Ivan, and my grandson Laxus." He gestured to the man and boy behind him. "We've come to ask if you'll be Laxus' playmate."

'Laxus' flushed and muttered something behind him, and Ivan rested a hand on his head, still staring at Mom. She paid him no mind, instead focusing on detaching me from her leg with a "Marve, honey, it's okay." Finally, I stepped forward, looking at the ground with my hands clasped behind my back. Ivan absently ushered Laxus to meet me, and for a moment, it was silent as the adults awaited results. Then after what seemed like hours but was actually no more than a minute, Laxus spoke.

"Why does you're your hair look like you lost a fight with a glue stick?"

I didn't even notice I'd moved until he was on the ground, holding his cheek. I heard his father laugh loudly while Mom brought me closer to her, telling me to be nice and not hit people. Laxus sat up, glaring at me with a red cheek. I glared right back.

"What'd you do that for? I only asked a question!" he shouted at me.

"You said something mean about me, so I hit you." Apparently, the matter-of-fact tone I'd used didn't sit well with him, because he suddenly charged at me. So, it was a fight he wanted, huh? We were barely on the ground before Mom and Uncle Mac grabbed the both of us away from each other. Uncle Mac scolded Laxus and I was awarded a slap on the behind for disobeying. Through my pouting, I noticed Laxus staring at me again. When I looked at him, he smiled.

"That's the first time I ever got hit by a girl before," he informed me, like I'd accomplished something amazing. "Wanna go play?"

I grinned at him. "Okay. But only on one condition."

"What's that?"

I walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're it."

I shot off toward the backyard, giggling at him shout of unfairness. As he chased after me, I decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a boy for a friend after all.

* * *

This is something I just decided when I was re-reading the Laxus/Festival Arc. I wondered how things would look from a certain point of view. Though, seeing as lemons are no longer allowed here, I may have to change my idea a bit. (Like I have experience with lemons. *rolls eyes*) But, this is just the Prologue. The next chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoy my first Fairy Tail fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1: Home

"Oh! Look at that, Laxus!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to wear the shiny, beautiful diamond necklace was showcased in the store window. He glanced at it briefly, then scoffed and looked away.

"So? What about it?"

"'What about it?' It's gorgeous! I wish I had enough money to get it!" I clasped my hands in front of myself and stared at the lovely bauble in front of me. Laxus grabbed my head and pulled me away from it, not even letting me right myself from my sideways walking position.

"Come on. Let's get back to the guild." Even as he said it, he sounded displeased and slightly reluctant. It should've been expected; lately he'd been less than thrilled to be at the place we used to call home. Ever since his dad got excommunicated and his development of that inferiority complex, he tried to stay out of the guild as much as possible. Still, I couldn't help but frown at him.

"Laxus," I tried twisting so that I could walk straight, and ended up tripping over my own feet. Laxus caught and pulled me back up before I hit the ground, all without even looking at me. That really got on my nerves sometimes.

"What?"

"Let's go do something fun after we check back in. That mission was so boring."

"You're the one who picked it," he pointed out, still not looking at me.

"But you did all the work! As soon as we got there you were practically made me stand back and watch." I had taken on a job to wipe out the Dark Guild Stained Black (Laxus had – not as reluctantly as he let on – joined me). And when we arrived, we were attacked.

I got _one_ scratch. _One._

Next thing I know, I'm standing outside the building and there's a huge exploding sound. While I grew more and more confused, Laxus walked out, his hands in his pockets, and a nonchalant expression on his face. He walked right past me, barely muttering a "Let's go". And even then, he wouldn't look at me.

Now, he was dragging me somewhere even he didn't want to go, using short responses, and being boring. And all the while, _he still wasn't looking at me._ Frowning, I crossed my arms and walked a few paces behind him. Something was wrong with him these days, and because of that, I just couldn't shake this feeling of unease and anxiety. Honestly, it scared me.

Arriving at the guild, – huh, when did that happen? – I immediately went over to the bar to check back in while Laxus went upstairs. Mirajane smiled at me warmly, wiping the counter with a cloth.

"Okaeri Marve, Laxus." Laxus merely grunted in response. I smiled at her in return.

"Tadaima, Mira-chan."

"How was the mission?" She placed a glass of pineapple juice in front of me. God, this woman was an angel. I sank into a stool and took a gulp from the glass gratefully, before sighing and answering her.

"As usual, whenever I decide to take Laxus with me on a job, he ends up doing my work for me," I placed my elbow on the counter and propped my head up on my hand. "So as a result, we ended up coming back a few days early. There goes my fun for the week."

"Well, Laxus is a very strong mage. It makes sense that he'd make normal jobs seem overwhelmingly easy," she reasoned, once again wiping at the counter. "Maybe you should try for the S-Class exam this year."

I wrinkled my nose. "I have no interest in that exam."

She smiled again. "I suppose it can be a bit unappealing." And then she was smiling brightly and greeting a blonde girl with a little bunch of hair pulled into a ponytail at the side of her head. Years of being around Laxus made me automatically feel the need to examine the girl silently. She was very pretty, had a great body, and seemed to be just as friendly as Mira. She sat in the stool next to me.

"Marve, this is a new guild member, Lucy," Mira introduced. "Lucy, this is Marveia."

I stuck my hand out. "Please, call me Marve, Lucy-chan."

She shook my hand, nodding. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Marve-chan."

"Marve here is one of the people who've been in the guild the longest. She's been a member ever since she was 9 years old."

I laughed. "And in that time, I can honestly say that this place never changes. The people even more so," Behind me, I heard Natsu once again starting a fight with Erza. "But… it's home."

Lucy stared at me for a moment before smiling brightly and nodding. Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming feeling of drowsiness wash over me. I tried to fight it, but ended up losing. As my eyes closed and my head hit the counter, I just barely managed to here Grandpa Makarov say, "It's him." Damn that Mystogan. When I woke up, my glass was tipped over and I had juice in my hair.

"Shit," I muttered. "Mira-chan…"

She handed me a small towel, already wiping up the mess of pineapple juice. I smiled gratefully and headed for the washroom, using the towel to try and keep the juice from dripping onto my clothes and the floor. As soon as I saw myself in the mirror, I knew a small rinse in the sink wasn't going to fix this. I heard Natsu's voice rising up from the front room, assumed he was just making an uproar, and rolled my eyes, setting to work on getting as much stickiness out of my hair as possible without actually washing it. What I wasn't expecting was a huge bang that made the entire building shake and made a folded piece of paper fall out of my pocket. I blinked, and then bent to pick it up. On it, it said in a rather messy scrawl: _Marveia._

"Mystogan..?" This was undoubtedly his handwriting, but why was he writing me a note? Really, he was such an odd guy. Even so, I opened it.

"_During my travels, I heard that a woman with curly, violet hair was causing trouble up in the Northern Mountains and the surrounding cities."_

My eyes were wide even before I read the last part of the note. I pursed my lips. So, even Mystogan was looking out for me.

I carefully folded the note back and put it in my pocket. After giving up on the lost cause that was my hair, I left the washroom and went to gather my things to go home. Natsu was sitting in my seat when I got there, pouting at his plate of fire food. I grinned at him.

"Honestly, you're so adorable when you're upset," I teased, ruffling his hair. He glared at me, and went back to chewing haughtily on his meal. I placed the money I owed Mira on the counter and picked up my bag to leave. I waved goodbye to Mira and Lucy and set out to go home. As soon as I got there, I got into the shower to wash the juice out of my hair. Afterward, I sat in the bath, and finally allowed myself to think of this new information I'd gotten.

"So, she finally decides to show up, huh..?" I whispered softly, pulling my knees up to my chest and laying my cheek on them. "Mom…"

* * *

A/N: I feel as though I could've done better with this chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who read, favorited, and alerted this story. Please review if you liked it, or have a suggestion.

Also, I am looking for beta readers for this story, so if you're interested, please PM me.


End file.
